Silvia
Sylvia (シルヴィア Shiruvia) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is a traveling dancer who follows Lewyn and aids the war-suffering civilians. If she is paired up, her children will be Lene and Coirpre. Profile As a child, Sylvia was orphaned and adopted by a cruel man, who raised her to become a dancer. It is stated that her adoptive father often hit her, even when she did not do anything wrong. She eventually fled from him and met Lewyn, whom she developed a crush on. Claud mentions that Sylvia reminds him of his younger sister, who disappeared at a very young age. Alongside the fact that she possesses minor Blaggi blood, this has led some to believe that the two of them are siblings. Two notable books published after the game's release suggest that they are cousins instead. In the manga adaptation by Mitsuki Oosawa, Sylvia's relationship with Lewyn is expanded on. It is revealed that during her first years as a dancer, the general populace shunned her because of her unknown origins, despite her great beauty and talent. However, Lewyn treated her with kindness and took her in as his traveling companion. Erinys expresses some envy towards Sylvia's free-spirited dancer lifestyle, and to her immense surprise, Sylvia bitterly refutes this view and reveals her miserable past before running away in tears. After the fateful Battle of Belhalla, Sylvia leaves her two children, Lene and Coirpre, in an orphanage located in Darna. Her fate thereafter is not revealed and it is not made clear as to whether or not she manages to live into the time of Seliph's tale. Personality Sylvia has a cheerful, headstrong, and friendly personality. For someone of her age, she is very flirtatious, as seen in her first conversation with Sigurd, in which she indignantly points out the size of her breasts. This can also be observed in her first conversation with Alec. Despite this, she seems to be rather insecure in matters relating to romance, particularly if she is paired up with Lewyn. In this case, she is shown to question his feelings for her in Chapter 5. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |50% |10% |30% |10% |10% |30% |10% |40% |} Overview Sylvia's primary role is that of refreshing any units that are adjacent to her, giving them additional chances to act again. Apart from this, she performs rather well in the field of Resistance, a result of the fact that she possesses minor Blaggi blood. It is highly recommended that Sylvia is given the Leg Ring and the Knight Ring, but this should only be done if the player decided to pair her up with a male character. Sylvia's children, Lene and Coirpre, may not be rather useful to the player in question, as their replacements, Charlot and Laylea, are usually favored more, owing to the fact that Charlot is able to receive the Berserk Staff, alongside possessing the Elite skill, while and Laylea is able to receive a Barrier Sword. Despite this, however, Sylvia's children will always outshine their replacements statistic-wise, as long as their mother is paired up with the correct character. Sylvia is best paired with either Lewyn or Claud, as said pairings will allow their respective valuable holy weapons to be passed on to the second generation. Both pairings will also provide her children with decent Resistance, a statistic that is especially crucial in the events of the second generation. Another possibility that could be considered is that of Alec: this will result in Coirpre's Magic growth being adversely affected, but on the other hand it'll bestow both him and his sister the useful Awareness and Pursuit skills. Chulainn and Dew are also popular choices in spite of the Magic-related flaw that Coirpre will suffer: Odo blood will result in Lene being slightly better in combat, while Dew will be able to pass down the Sun Sword and Bargain skills. Conversations In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Alec may speak to Sylvia, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Lewyn, Erinys, nor Sylvia has a lover, position Sylvia adjacent to Erinys. This will result in a conversation to be initiated, in which Sylvia will gain 50 love points with Lewyn, and Erinys gaining 25 love points with him instead. In Chapter 4, if Sylvia visits a certain village up north near Thove Castle, she will trigger an event, in which she will receive the Defense Sword. In Chapter 4, after Thove Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Claud, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Sylvia is in love with either Claud, Lewyn, or Alec, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 0+3 *Naoise: 0+3 *Alec: 0+3 *Arden: 0+3 *Lex: 0+3 *Azelle: 0+3 *Midayle: 0+3 *Dew: 0+3 *Jamke: 0+3 *Chulainn: 0+3 *Lewyn: 200+2 *Beowolf: 0+3 *Claud: 190+1 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sylvia is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * Gallery File:Sylvia.gif|Concept Art of Sylvia. File:Sylvia (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Sylvia from the Super Tactics Book. SylviaCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Sylvia by HMK84 in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sylvia TCG1.jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Sylvia_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. File:Sylvia card.jpg|Sylvia, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. File:B06-036R.png|Sylvia as a Dancer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sylvia Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Sylvia. File:Sylvia.png|Sylvia's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters